marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War is a 2016 superhero movie based on the Marvel Comics superhero Captain America. It is a sequel to Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Ant-Man, and the thirteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, while also being the first installment of Phase Three. Synopsis Marvel’s Captain America: Civil War finds Steve Rogers leading the newly formed team of Avengers in their continued efforts to safeguard humanity. But after another incident involving the Avengers results in collateral damage, political pressure mounts to install a system of accountability, headed by a governing body to oversee and direct the team. The new status quo fractures the Avengers, resulting in two camps—one led by Steve Rogers and his desire for the Avengers to remain free to defend humanity without government interference, and the other following Tony Stark’s surprising decision to support government oversight and accountability. Get ready to pick a side and join the nonstop action playing out on two fronts when Marvel’s Captain America: Civil War opens in U.S. theaters on May 6th, 2016.New Synopsis For CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR Asks You To Pick A Side Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-ManSpider-Man Confirmed to Appear in "Captain America: Civil War" *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *William Hurt as [[Thaddeus Ross|Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross]] *Daniel Brühl as ZemoDaniel Brühl Confirms Playing 'Baron Helmut Zemo' In CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR *Marisa Tomei as May ParkerGuess Who Quietly Shot Their Scenes In 'Captain America: Civil War'? *Martin Freeman as Everett Ross *John Kani as T'Chaka *John Slattery as Howard StarkCAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR Review Reveals New Castmember, Potential Big MCU Implications - SPOILERS *Hope Davis as Maria Stark *Stan Lee as a Fed-Ex Driver. Appearances Locations *Lagos, Nigeria *New Avengers Facility *Schkeuditz, Germany **Flughafen Leipzig-Halle *Raft *Siberia, Russia *New York City, New York (mentioned and footage) *Sokovia (mentioned and footage) *Washington, D.C. (mentioned and footage) *Wakanda (mentioned) Events *Chitauri Invasion **Battle of New York (mentioned and footage) *HYDRA Uprising **Battle at the Triskelion (mentioned and footage) *Ultron Offensive **Battle of Sokovia (mentioned and footage) *Battle of Gulmira (mentioned) *Duel at New Avengers Facility (mentioned) *Assassination of Howard and Maria Stark (flashback) Items *Captain America's Shield **Vibranium *Captain America's Uniform *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI *War Machine Armor: Mark III *Arc Reactor *EXO-7 Falcon *Redwing Drone *Black Widow's Batons *Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow *Mind Stone *Ant-Man Suit *Pym Particles *Black Panther Suit **Vibranium *Spider-Man Suit *Web-Shooters *Sokovia Accords *Iron Man Gauntlet *War Machine Hammer Vehicles *Helicarrier (footage) *Chitauri Chariot (footage) Sentient Species *Humans *Frost Giants (footage) *Chitauri (footage) Organizations *Avengers *United Nations *HYDRA *CIA *FBI * *IFID * *Joint Counter Terrorist Centre *Russian Armed Forces *S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) *World Security Council (mentioned) Mentioned *Bruce Banner *Thor *Peggy Carter *Sarah Rogers *Ultron *Pepper Potts *Hank Pym *Loki (footage) * Production In January 2014, Variety reported that Anthony and Joe Russo would return to direct a third Captain America installment with Chris Evans returning as Captain America and Kevin Feige returning to produce.‘Captain America 3′ Takes Shape at Marvel (EXCLUSIVE) The Russo brothers have been confirmed to direct the third film and are working with the film's writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely for the film's storyDirectors Joe & Anthony Russo Confirm They’ll Direct CAPTAIN AMERICA 3; Say They’re Breaking the Story Now with Screenwriters Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely, citing that it will be the "wrap-up" of the Steve Rogers storyline.Russo Brothers say Captain America 3 will wrap up Steve Rogers storyline It is confirmed that the film will be released on May 6, 2016. On October 14th, 2014, it was reported that Marvel Studios and Robert Downey, Jr. were negotiating a major appearance as Iron Man in Captain America 3.Robert Downey Jr. to Join ‘Captain America 3′ (EXCLUSIVE) On October 28th, 2014, Robert Downey, Jr. was confirmed to appear, while Chadwick Boseman was confirmed to appear as Black Panther, and the official title for the film was revealed, all at the Marvel live event in . On January 26th, 2015, a casting call announced that Daniel Brühl will portray Baron Zemo, though Marvel Studios had not yet officially confirmed the information.[http://www.moviecastingcall.org/2015/01/captain-america-civil-war-casting-calls.html Captain America: Civil War Casting Calls] On February 10th, 2015, Sony Pictures and Marvel came to an agreement that allows Spider-Man to appear in Captain America: Civil War. Filming began in April, 2015No Hydra Or S.H.I.E.L.D. In Season One Of AGENT CARTER; Will Feature One Major Marvel Villain and concluded on August 21, 2015.CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR Wraps; Ant-Man & War Machine Spotted On Set w/ Cap & Iron Man On November 24, 2015, the first official teaser trailer debuted. The second trailer arrived on March 10, 2016. Videos Trailers The Civil War Begins – 1st Trailer for Marvel’s “Captain America Civil War” Captain America Civil War Official International Trailer (2016) HD Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Trailer 2 The Past is Prelude - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Teasers Captain America Civil War - Promo Video - Team Cap Captain America Civil War - Promo Video - Team Iron Man Interviews Chris_Evans_Ponders_Spider-Man_in_Civil_War_Plus_Hemsworth_Chooses_Team_Cap_Vs._Team_Iron_Man Marvel's_Civil_War_Robert_Downey_Jr._&_Chris_Evans_on_What_Drives_Cap_and_Iron_Man_Apart Behind the Scenes Captain America Donut War Captain America vs Iron Man Images Posters Divided We Fall Captain America poster.jpg Divided We Fall Winter Soldier poster.jpg Divided We Fall Falcon poster.jpg Divided We Fall Hawkeye poster.jpg Divided We Fall Scarlet Witch poster.jpg Divided We Fall Ant-Man poster.jpg Divided We Fall Iron Man.jpg Divided We Fall Black Panther.jpg Divided We Fall War Machine .jpg Divided We Fall Black Widow.jpg Divided We Fall Vision.jpg IMAX Poster- Civil War.jpg References External Links * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Upcoming Movies